marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Sixteen Years and What Do You Get?
| image = | caption = Al is at the center of unwanted attention as the Bundy's wedding anniversary arrives in "Sixteen Years and What Do You Get" in Season 1 of MWC. | season = 1 | episode = 6 | airdate = May 10, 1987 | overall = 6 | writers = Katherine Green Richard Gurman | directors = Linda Day | guests = Walter Olkewicz Don Draper Elias Zarou Richard Sanders | network = FOX | production = 1.03 | imdb = tt0642374 | previous = "Have You Driven a Ford Lately?" | next = "Married... without Children" }}Sixteen Years and What Do You Get is the sixth episode of Season 1 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 6th overall episode in the series. Written by Katherine Green and Richard Gurman, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on May 10, 1987. Synopsis Neither Peggy nor Al can to stick to an agreement not to exchange gifts on their 16th anniversary, but Al comes home empty-handed when his credit card is rejected for being over its limit. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Recurring Cast *Ritch Shydner as Luke Ventura Guest Stars *Walter Olkewicz as Violinist (Bobo) *Don Draper as Salesman *Elias Zarou as Marcel *Richard Sanders as Mr. Conner Quotes *'Peggy:' Well, I'm going out to get him something. Gee, what is it he's really wanting? *'Bud:' That blonde down the street. *'Peggy:' Did he tell you that? *'Bud:' No, I just assumed it by the way he bites his fist every time he drives by her house. *'Al:' See, you're obviously new to the married game. Let me help you out. See, the first thing I learned on my sixteen-year tour of duty, was that women live for presents. Now, you take the most honorary woman in the world, let's call her... Peggy, and you bring a crappy present home, like uh, that picture frame, your life will be a living hell. *'Mr. Conner:' Well, my wife and I agreed we wouldn't spend too much on our anniversary. We decided to save our money for more important things. *'Al:' There is no more important thing than your anniversary. See, an anniversary is something special. It's not like other holidays when other people are celebrating too, it's just between the two of ya. See, it's, it's a day when you can show how you feel the rest of the year, but you don't. 'Cause you're a man. *'Peggy:' Would you like me to make you some soup for your lunch tomorrow? *'Al:' Nah, it's okay. Last time I cut my hand on the can. Notes Title *The episode title is a play on the lyrics "You load sixteen tons, what do you get? Another day older and deeper in debt" from the song "Sixteen Tons" by Tennessee Ernie Ford. Trivia *Peggy's license plate is Illinois F3B 359; it has previously appeared on the Mustang in Al's dream in "Have You Driven A Ford Lately?". *This episode marks the first appearance of Tang (Tri-C in this case). Music *The song that plays on the radio and Al & Peg call 'their' song is "War" by Edwin Starr. Locations *Bundy Residence *Embassy Jewels Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Jewelry Store *Garage Videos MWC fox promo - Sixteen Years And What Do You Get|FOX Promo - Sixteen Years and What Do You Get? (1x06) External Links * *Sixteen Years and What Do You Get on Bundyology *Sixteen Years and What Do You Get - Illustrated Transcript on albundy.net *#06 Sixteen Years and What Do You Get - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 1 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes